Балдуин IV Иерусалимский
80px|right Балдуин IV или Балдуин Прокаженный ( , 1161 – 16 марта 1185) — король Иерусалима с 1174 года. Сын Амори I и Агнес де Куртене. Юность Балдуина Балдуин родился в Иерусалиме и вырос при дворе отца, короля Амори I. Когда ему было всего два года, брак его родителей был аннулирован из-за слишком близкой степени родства. В 1167 году отец Балдуина женился во второй раз — на византийской принцессе Марии Комниной, а через пять лет у них родилась дочь Изабелла. В 1170 году воспитание девятилетнего мальчика было поручено Гийому Тирскому, одному из самых известных историков крестовых походов XII века. Балдуин рано заболел проказой и страдал от этой болезни на протяжении всей своей недолгой жизни. На страницах хроники его наставника приводится тревожный эпизод из жизни юного короля — во время игры со сверстниками, которые в шутку щипали друг друга, Балдуин не чувствовал боли. Гийом Тирский первым увидел в потере чувствительности кожи симптом тяжелого заболевания, но в полной мере болезнь проявилась через несколько лет. 300px|right|thumb|Гийом Тирский осматривает руки Балдуина ([[миниатюра)]] 11 июля 1174 года умер Амори I, а 15 июля того же года состоялась коронация Балдуина, нового правителя Иерусалима. Так как на тот момент ему было всего тринадцать лет, королевством три года управляли регенты. Сначала самовольно стал регентом сенешаль королевства Миль де Планси, но затем о своих правах заявил Раймунд III, граф Триполи, дядя и один из ближайших родственников молодого короля. Осенью де Планси погиб от руки неизвестного убийцы. Неизвестно, был ли причастен к его смерти граф Триполи, но так иначе через несколько дней он был официально избран регентом Иерусалимского королевства. Так как Балдуин был неизлечимо болен, было понятно, что он не оставит потомства, а правление его будет недолгим. Поэтому бароны из окружения короля сосредоточили свое внимание на его предполагаемых преемницах — Сибилле и Изабелле, родной и сводной сестрах короля. Сибилла росла в монастыре в Вифании под присмотром бабушки Иоветы (младшей сестры королевы Мелисенды). Изабелла жила в Наблусе при дворе матери, вдовствующей королевы Марии Комниной. История царствования В октябре 1176 года Сибилла, от которой теперь зависело продолжение королевского рода, по настоянию Раймунда III вышла замуж за Гильома де Монферрата по прозвищу Длинный меч, родственника сразу двух монархов — Людовика VII, короля Франции, и Фридриха Барбароссы, императора Священной Римской империи. В качестве приданого Гильом получил графство Яффы и Аскалона, вассальное государство Иерусалимского королевства. В 1177 году Балдуин достиг совершеннолетия и стал принимать активное участие в государственных делах, постепенно оттесняя регента от власти. Решив пойти по стопам отца, он запланировал вторжение в Египет. В 1176 году из мусульманского плена освободился Рено де Шатильон — он пробыл в темнице Алеппо шестнадцать лет и был выпущен на свободу благодаря усилиям императора Византии Мануила Комнина, заплатившего за него выкуп (Рено был отчимом жены Мануила, императрицы Марии). Балдуин отправил Рено в Константинополь, чтобы тот договорился с императором о поддержке византийского флота на время кампании. Византия направила в помощь Иерусалиму эскадру из 70 галер под командованием Андроника Ангела. Балдуин рассчитывал, что Рено де Шатильон и Гильом де Монферрат возглавят поход против Саладина, но в июне 1177 года Гильом умер от малярии, успев однако зачать будущего короля Балдуина V, которого семнадцатилетняя Сибилла родила спустя несколько месяцев после смерти мужа. 2 августа в Иерусалим прибыл кузен короля Филипп, граф Фландрский. Филипп был внуком Фулька, короля Иерусалима с 1131 по 1143 год, и потому являлся ближайшим родственником Балдуина по линии отца, тогда как Раймунд III был племянником королевы Мелисенды и приходился Балдуину двоюродным дядей. Балдуин предложил ему стать регентом королевства, но Филипп отказался, сказав, что он всего лишь паломник. Но затем он начал настаивать, чтобы сестры короля вышли замуж за его вассалов. Высшая курия отклонила его требования, а Балдуин де Ибелин нанес Филиппу публичное оскорбление, после чего тот в октябре покинул Иерусалим и отправился на север, сражаться с мусульманами на стороне княжества Антиохии. Балдуин де Ибелин был приближенным вдовой королевы Марии и вероятно его поступок был продиктован желанием самому получить в жены одну из сестер короля. В ноябре 1177 года армия Саладина блокировала Дорон и Газу, затем заняла Рамлу и осадила Лидду и Арзуф. Призвав на помощь тамплиеров, Балдуин немедленно выдвинулся навстречу Саладину и 25 ноября одержал решительную победу над его армией в битве при Монжизаре. В том же году Балдуин дал согласие на брак своей мачехи Марии с Балдуином де Ибелином. Ибелин попробовал склонить короля выдать своих сестер за членов его семьи, но Балдуин ответил отказом. На протяжении всего 1179 года Балдуин вел непрекращающуюся войну с мусульманами. 10 апреля в Баниаском лесу на отряд короля совершил нападение племянник Саладина. Во время завязавшегося боя лошадь Балдуина убежала, но короля спас от гибели коннетабль королевства Онфруа III, правитель сеньории Торона. Оказывая помощь королю, Онфруа был смертельно ранен. В начале лета участились набеги мусульманских конников на территории Сидона. 10 июня Балдуин, объединившись с Раймундом III и магистром ордена тамплиеров Одоном де Сент-Аманом, сразился с Саладином недалеко от укрепления Мезафат. Сначала перевес в бою был на стороне христиан, но в итоге победа осталась за мусульманами. В ходе битвы лошадь короля была убита, и Балдуин был вновь спасен одним из своих воинов, который вынес его с поля боя на спине. Раймунд III бежал в Тир, а Одон де Сент-Аман и множество христианских воинов попали в плен к мусульманам. 29 августа Саладин после короткой осады захватил крепость Брод Иакова и отрубил головы охранявшим ее тамплиерам. В 1180 году наступила короткая передышка. Саладин заключил мир (продлился всего два года) с Балдуином и направил войска на других своих неприятелей, Алеппо и Мосул. Балдуин и Ги де Лузиньян Летом 1180 года, несмотря на активное неодобрение графа Триполи, Балдуин выдал сестру Сибиллу замуж за Ги де Лузиньяна, брата коннетабля Амори де Лузиньяна. После кончины ее первого мужа король уже однажды пытался найти сестре супруга, достойного в будущем разделить с ней королевский престол — он вел переговоры о браке с герцогом Бургундии Гуго III, но они не увенчались успехом. Теперь же Сибилла получила в супруги могущественного барона, вассала короля Англии Генриха II, который приходился Балдуину двоюродным братом по линии отца. Также Балдуин объявил о помолвке второй сестры, восьмилетней Изабеллы, со своим вассалом Онфруа IV, лордом Торона, Керака и Трансиордании. В 1183 году Балдуин — к тому времени он ослеп и едва мог ходить — назначил Ги де Лузиньяна регентом королевства. В ноябре того же года в крепости Керак состоялось бракосочетание Изабеллы и Онфруа, но свадебные праздненства были прерваны наступлением Саладина, который осадил крепость. Собравшись с силами, умирающий Балдуин мобилизировал все военные ресурсы королевства и выдвинулся к Кераку, однако Ги де Лузиньян не решился начать битву и позволил Саладину беспрепятственно отступить. Последние годы жизни Разгневавшись на промашку регента, Балдуин отстранил его от власти. Он объявил своим преемником Балдуина де Монферрата, пятилетнего сына Сибиллы от первого брака, и даже предпринял попытку аннулировать брак Сибиллы и Ги. Мать короля Агнес де Куртене, ее супруг Рено Гранье, правитель Сидона, и многие бароны поддержали решение короля. Граф Триполи был назначен опекуном юного наследника, также он должен был стать регентом королевства после смерти Балдуина IV на время несовершеннолетия нового короля. 20 ноября 1183 года состоялась коронация Балдуина де Монферрата — пока только в качестве соправителя умирающего короля. Противостояние Саладину и династические распри последних лет окончательно подорвали здоровье короля, и 16 марта 1185 года Балдуин скончался в возрасте двадцати четырех лет. Он всего на несколько месяцев пережил мать, которая умерла в Акре в конце 1184 года. Согласно воле короля, престол унаследовал его племянник Балдуин V при регенте Раймунде III. Образ Балдуина в кино 300px|right|thumb|[[Нортон, Эдвард|Эдвард Нортон в роли Балдуина Прокаженного]] В 2005 году в прокат вышел фильм «Царство небесное» (режиссер Ридли Скотт), в котором роль Балдуина Прокаженного исполнил американский актер Эдвард Нортон. В этом фильме молодой король изображен отважным, но стремящимся к миру правителем, однако тяжесть его заболевания была преуменьшена. Так, в то время, в котором происходит действие фильма, Балдуин был уже слеп и практически не мог ходить. Маска, которую носит в фильме король, скрывая обезображенное лицо — плод фантазии сценариста, не имеющий под собой никакого документального подтверждения. Литература * Hamilton, Bernard. «Women in the Crusader States: The Queens of Jerusalem» // Medieval Women, edited by Derek Baker. Ecclesiatical History Society, 1978. * Hamilton, Bernard. The Leper King and his Heirs: Baldwin IV and the Crusader Kingdom of Jerusalem. Cambridge: Cambridge University Press, 2000. ISBN 0-521-64187-X. ** Review by Jonathan Philips, The Journal of Ecclesiastical History, Vol. 53 (2002), pp. 765—825. * Kedar, Benjamin Z. The General Tax of 1183 in the Crusading Kingdom of Jerusalem: Innovation or Adaptation? // The English Historical Review, Vol. 89, No. 351 (Apr 1974), pp. 339-345. * La Monte, John L. Feudal Monarchy in the Latin Kingdom of Jerusalem, 1100-1291. Cambridge, MA: The Medieval Society of America, 1932. ** Review by Einar Joranson, Speculum, Vol. 8, No. 1 (Jan 1933), pp. 96-102. * Mitchell, P. D. Leprosy and the case of King Baldwin IV of Jerusalem: mycobacterial disease in the crusader states of the 12th and 13th centuries // International Journal of Leprosy and Other Mycobacterial Diseases. Vol. 61(2) (Jun 1993), pp. 283-91. * Newey, W. K., Lay, S. A leper in purple: the coronation of Baldwin IV of Jerusalem // Journal of Medieval History. Vol. 23, No. 4 (Dec 1997), pp. 317-334. * Runciman, Stiven. A History of the Crusades, Vol. II: The Kingdom of Jerusalem. Cambridge University Press, 1952. * William of Tyre. A History of Deeds Done Beyond the Sea. E. A. Babcock and A. C. Krey, trans. Columbia University Press, 1943. |} Категория:Короли Иерусалима Категория:Персоналии:Средние века Категория:Персоналии по алфавиту Категория:Родившиеся в 1161 году Категория:Умершие 16 марта Категория:Умершие в 1185 году